IM BACK WITH SOME NEWS
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: Hola. Me extrañaron? soy creepylover. Eh vuelto para dejar mas. Eh estado e HIATUS mucho tiempo y aquí les vengo a decir como estar en contacto y cuando podre subir nuevas historias. y también algunos adelantados de mis fics mas famosos. Así que...lean:B de paso, sigan a GGXD tambien en en esas paginas. Se llama igual GothicGirlXD


**HOLA BITCHES! AADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIO POR MAS ! B)**

 **YO! :D CREEPYLOVER :D**

 ***se escuchan sonidos de grillo***

 **Chiga-**

 **BUENOOOO No estoy completamente devuelta, escuela y actividades.**

 **Volvere a continuar fics nuevos y viejos.**

 **Grojband**

 **south park**

 **wander over yonder**

 **entre otras.**

 **si es que quiere leer as de mis historias, y ver cuando pueden tener nuevos avisos de mis historias, dibujos y esas cosas.**

 **Tengo tres paginas en las que estare aunciando...**

 **La primera! FAC EBOOK! se que mi nombre fue creepylover, pero ahrita la tengo como starunicorngalaxy (emticon de estrella)**

 **Es nueva la paina pero para mas informacion puede entrar ahi.**

 **La seguda INSTAGRAM: Princess_of_galaxies subo dibujos por si quieren ver.**

 **Hablare y dibujare de viejos fics y nuevos fics.**

 **Tercera: WATTPAD ... F.I.M (emoticon de estrella): oh.. StarBooksalaxy**

 **cuarta_ TWITTER... esta es algo diferete se llamaa DARK AD DUMB POETRY.**

 **Solo queria avisarles.**

 **ademas**

 **LOS EXTRAÑO DEMASIADO!**

 **Y porque loes amo mucho, aqui les dejo un adelato de: GROJBAND**

 **un adelanto de: EL TERCERO de WOY**

 **otro adelanto de: PPGZ**

 **otro de SOUTHPARK... llamado FAMILY. que es un nuevo fic parecido a una parodia de FRIENDS.**

* * *

 **GROJBAND:**

Corey: Yo, el gran Cornelius. Va a- (se queda mudo) va ha. . . (Le susurra a una chica) ¿Que voy a hacer?

Kin: ¡CORTE! (sentado en una silla de director) Corey, esta escena ya paso mas de 4 veces. Aprende tu linea, recuerda, eres un chico sin amigos que busca capturar humanos para cumplir su sueño de ser un guardia de seguridad que pelea animales robots.

Kon: (con una bata de laboratorio) No creo que estemos autorizados para hacer una obra basadas en dos videojuegos.

Kin: ¡Si lo estamos!

Corey: (Interrumpe confundido viendo a los lados) ¿ Alguien a visto a Rosa?

Kin: (Se levanta de la silla) ¡SILENCIO! Haremos esta obra como yo lo diga, es mi sueño ser director de cine.(Lo ilumina a luz y canto de angeles mientras mira hacia arriba con ojos llorosos)

Laney: (interrumpe) Pense que era ser patinador de hielo.

Kin: Eso fue ayer (coloca sus manos en sus caderas) ¡AHORA A TRABAJAR!

* * *

 **WOY**

sSylia: Vamos Wander sueltalo, ya estuvo bueno.

Wander: (deja a Ron en el suelo) Portate bien... hijo mio ¡No le hagas caso extraños!

Sylvia: Wander estaremos a 10 cm de el.

Wander: OH... Si.¿Que decías del huevo?

Sylvia: Si, (saca u huevo) imagina que este huevo es Ron (se le cae el huevo "accidentalmente" y se rompe) Ups!

Wander:(Lo ve con horror) R-Ron?... (Se agacha) RON!?... ROOOOOOOOOON! HABLAME TORITO! (toma la yema con sus dedos y s elo embarra a la cara y llora)

Sylvia: Por amor a- Wander! (Apunta al verdadero Ron) Ron esta aqui, ese es solo un huevo ... por sexta vez.

* * *

 **PPGZ**

 **Escenas del proximo capitulo!**

Momoko: EH!? Masaru tiene una cita con Anrima!?

(Se ve a Anrima sentada e una mesa junto con Masaru hablando algo apenados)

Kaoru: valla ya era hora.

iyako: Que bonito! Al parecer fue por ese baile en la feria de la ciudad.

(Aparece Masaru y Anrima segun se llama bailado una cancion movida)

Momoko: Pero el me invito a salir a bailar primero.

Kaoru: Si , pero lo rechazaste pendeja XD.

Miyako: Ademas no que dijiste que Kerick te invito a bailar?

Momoko: (Nerviosa) ahh...ehh...

Kaoru y MIyako:(Dudosas y molestas) Momokooooo!

Momoko: OH! parece que peludito y la banda gangrena capturaron a Masaru!

(Aprece la escena donde la banda gagrena mete a un saco a Masaru)

Miyako: Momoko no cambies el tema

Momoko: NOS VEMOS LUEGO! (nerviosa)

Mitako y Kaoru: MOMOKO!

* * *

 **South Park**

Craig: (come un taco) ¿Saben?,los tacos me recuerdan a la playa.

Stan: Osea, ¿como?

Clyde: Bueno años atras mi familia y yo fuimos a la playa,y mamá trajo unos tacos,ella estaba comiendo en el agua y pues bueno le dio un calambre, papá fue a auxilarlia y se hundió también porque no sabia nadar, montaron un show en el agua y mi hermana tuvo que ir por ellos ya que yo no podía porque acababa de comer y no quería que me pasara lo mismo que a mamá,entonces saco a mis papás del agua su brasier se rompio, luego se resbalo y un canrejo pincho su cara y grito y fue al mar jajajaja se ahogo y jajajja estuvo en coma por un año.

Todos: . . .

Clyde: ¿Que?

Stan: Nada. . . Hey, ¿y si vamos a la playa?

Roy: A mi me párese genial,quiero enseñarles mi hermoso cuerpo a las jovencitas de la playa (muestra sus no musculos)

Cartman: ¡HA! Si claro, el que si tiene musculos soy yo. (Muestra su pachi)

Clyde: Pueden callarse, estan siendo ridiculos!

Kyle: Gracias Cly-

Clyde: (le interrumpe) El que si esta mamado soy yo (muestra sus musculucitos)

Cartman: Almenos yo si tengo carne!

Roy: Almenos estoy flaco!

Clyde: Al menos soy popular!

Shelly:(les arroja una lata de soda y les pega a los tres, ¿como? No se, es Shelly) ¡Callense, mojones!

Aun a sus 20 años, Shelly sigue estando malhumorada. Pero le quitaron sus frenillos.

Stan: Uh!, Shelly, hermana de mis corazones, ¿nos llevas a la playa?

Shelly: Eh,¿cual es la palabra que busco?, a si, ¡NO!

Stan: . . . Token.

Token: (Suspira) Te daré 40 dollares.

Shelly: Nos vamos en una hora. (Entra a su habitación)

Kenny: Oigan como que ya esta empezando a hacer calor. (Se quita su chaqueta)

Shelly: (Baja con otra lata de soda) Ni tanto.

Kyle: ¿Cómo,no te importa sudar?

Shelly: Sudar me da asco a si que no lo hago.

Kyle: Todo el mundo suda.

Stan: Shelly no.

Craig: ¿Que eres de sangre fría o que?

Stan: ¿Shelly?,¿de sangre fría? (sarcastico)Noooooo

Shelly:(Saca un bloqueador que tenia en su bolsa y se lo unta en la cara)

Stan: (Se quita el bloqueador) ¡Oye, me voy a quedar disparejo!

Shelly: Larguense, preapren sus cosas que ya nos vamos, les dare 15 minutos.

Roy: Pero-

Shelly: ¡AHORA!

Todos salen corriendo con pavor.

* * *

 **¿Que piensan?**

 **ESTEN ATENTOS! Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE SEGUIRME PARA MAS INFO!**

 **LOS QUIEOR MUCHOS**

 **PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :** D


End file.
